


go forever and ever and-

by pikasoos



Category: IZONE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Oh look, they're fake-dating
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 12:42:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30038886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pikasoos/pseuds/pikasoos
Summary: Hyewon and Eunbi are definitely not together anymore. So why is Eunbi asking for her help?Alternatively, a reconciliation on the way to a wedding.
Relationships: Kang Hyewon/Kwon Eunbi
Kudos: 11
Collections: Girl Group Jukebox (Round 3)





	go forever and ever and-

**Author's Note:**

> Writing this was… a struggle due to real life taking a toll on me, but I wanted to get this out, only to have _the news_ drop within this week so I struggled some more on deciding whether I wanted to continue this or not. In the end, I decided I wanted to push through with this anyway, I want to focus on happier things despite the news, and I will always be grateful for the memories these girls (especially these 2 in particular) have given me.
> 
> Inspired by [next level charli](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8mhfE_vzwjo) by charli xcx

Hyewon has been in a lot of awkward situations in her life. There’s the time she auditioned for an entertainment company with a friend. She hadn’t been accepted, but somehow it had circulated around school within two days and her schoolmates had been relentless with their teasing of her  _ Gear Second _ impersonation. 

There’s also the time she had been so preoccupied with the latest  _ One Piece _ update and bumped face first into the door of her favorite bakery, catching the attention of the baker she had been working up the nerve to ask out for awhile too.

But among all her awkward moments, none of them could compare to right now, sharing a bed with her ex-girlfriend in a hotel room and trying not to hold her.

In conclusion, Hyewon really wants to stop living like she’s in a romantic drama. 

-

_ I need to ask you for a favor.  _

_ You are free to turn it down, and I swear I won’t be upset. _

_ Will you come with me to Eunjae oppa’s wedding? _

Hyewon frowns at the message, unsure if she’s reading it correctly. She hasn’t seen Eunbi in awhile (a year counts as a while, right?), and it’s not like they’re still together-- not after their unceremonious breakup in her car, of all places. So she does what she usually does when she’s feeling particularly confused and no amount of film-watching will get her through this.

She calls her best friend.

“Wait, slow down--” Yena mumbles, rubbing her eyes tiredly through the video chat, and Hyewon kind of feels bad for forgetting the time difference between New York and Seoul. “Eunbi unnie did what?”

“Messaged me ten minutes ago to ask if I wanted to go with her to her older brother’s wedding.” Hyewon’s heart feels like it’s about to leap out of her chest, even more so when she sees three dots appear below the message.

_ As friends, I mean-- shit, I should have added that first.  _

_ Sorry, Hyewonnie ㅠㅠ _

_ Unnie, are you drunk? _

“I’m telling Tomi you used her line,” Yena chuckles once Hyewon tells her of this new development. “But anyway, at the risk of sounding insensitive, I thought you two were okay?”

“There’s a difference between okay and  _ okay. _ ” Hyewon props her chin on her hand as she stares at her laptop, the tab of her dissertation open and pulled up right next to Yena’s video chat. “We have an unspoken agreement to be civil because we don’t want the younger ones to feel like they have to pick sides, you know? You remember Yujin’s face when we told her we were no longer together?”

“Vividly,” Yena sighs, eyes drooping in tiredness. “Maybe she wants to find out for herself how you’re doing. Your flight to New York was what, two months after?”

“Two and a half,” Hyewon says automatically. Not that she’s keeping track or anything.

"Two and a half then,” Yena is being remarkably patient for someone who was woken up at two in the morning. “You could just ask her why she picked you, but then again, you  _ are  _ the obvious choice. Her brother lives in New York, you study there so you know the language.”

Hyewon turns her attention back to her phone, spotting the new messages that had appeared.

_ I know this is a lot to ask  _

_ But I can’t really navigate New York by myself ㅠㅠ _

_ Could you please help me? _

“You don’t have to do it if you don’t want to,” Yena says softly, and Hyewon feels ridiculously lucky to have her as a best friend.”I’ll tell her.”

“No,” Hyewon shakes her head. “I’ll respond to her. Thank you for listening to me.”

“I know, I’m amazing,” Yena doesn’t even bother covering her mouth when she yawns, letting her head rest on her pillow. “Do you need anything else?”

“I’m okay. Goodnight, Yena.”

“Night, Kwangbae.” 

_ It’s okay, I don’t mind. _

_ I’ll go with you, unnie. _

She just hopes she’s not making a stupid choice. 

-

Which is how Hyewon finds herself in the airport, a hastily scrawled sign with Eunbi’s name on it. She cranes her neck to spot Eunbi, finding her easily because of the ridiculous bucket hat she’s wearing. She raises her sign a bit higher, waving her free arm frantically.

“Kwon Eunbi!”

Eunbi lifts her head, a genuine smile breaking out on her face as she wheels her suitcase towards Hyewon before throwing her arms around her and, oh--

“Hyewon! I thought I was going to get lost--”

“That’s an exaggeration, you knew where you were going to exit.”

“All the exits look the same--:”

They could have continued bickering, had it not been for the old lady behind Eunbi clicking her tongue at them. “People pass through here.”

That makes them spring apart pretty quickly. They apologize profusely before collecting Eunbi’s things, hailing a cab to take them to Hyewon’s apartment for the time being.

It’s surreal seeing Eunbi in person. Sure, their friend group had the monthly hangouts online, but it was much better seeing her in person, hair cut close to her chin and dyed an inky shade of black-- a sharp contrast to the long blonde hair that had fallen down her back in waves during their last call.

They lapse into silence sometime after that, and it’s only when they’re back at Hyewon’s apartment that Eunbi decides to break the silence, avoiding Hyewon’s eyes as she does so.

“So… there’s something I need to add about the wedding. Something that could potentially make you mad.”

What?

“What?” Hyewon feels bewildered, and she needs Kwon Eunbi to start explaining herself  _ right now. _

“We’re definitely going to my brother’s wedding, I didn’t lie about that. It’s just that, I may have told him that I was bringing my girlfriend.” Eunbi is definitely avoiding her gaze, and it’s so unlike Eunbi it almost makes Hyewon laugh. You know, if her words weren’t something along the lines of a dating trope. 

“Kwon Eunbi.”

“I panicked,” Eunbi bursts out, starting to pace the floor of the living room and wringing her hands. “My parents were waxing poetic about Eunjae and his fiancee, then lamenting over my lack of a love life and I know relationships aren’t a defining factor on happiness but I just. Panicked.”

Hyewon gets that, gets that Eunbi’s parents have never been subtle in their disapproval over their youngest daughter’s choices. She still feels used though, and they haven't even left her apartment yet. 

“I noticed,” Hyewon rolls her eyes before sighing. “So basically, you want me to be your fake girlfriend for the wedding?”

“It’s a long shot, I know, but your name was the first one that popped in my head and--” 

“I’ll do it.”


End file.
